warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Brindleface's Death
Ok, this is my first horror story. So don't laugh if it's bad. I'm trying to freak you guys out, really I am. This wasn't really inspired by Blue but after I read that, I wanted to write my own horror story so...here it is.--ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 20:26, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Brindleface was woken early in the morning by long, curved claws. She blinked away sleep and stared into amber eyes. Tigerstar! She was about to call for help when one of his claws neared her throat. "One word and I'll kill you." he murmured. Seeing that she was still going to call, he added, "And your kits!" That silenced her. Brindleface was half dragged, half carried out of the nursery and into the woods. After they had gone far away from territory that Brindleface recognized, but that Tigerstar seemed to know, they stopped. Brindleface opened her mouth. "What are you doing? Why are you doing this? What do you want? What's happening?" Tigerstar drew his tail tenderly across her mouth. "Shhh..." he cautioned. "I had to treat you like that as a cover if anyone saw us!" Brindleface felt herself get curious. "Huh?" she asked. Tigerstar gave her a winning smile. "I love you Brindleface. I always have. Please, let's run away together! We can take your kits too!" Brindleface felt herself agreeing. Tigerstar was so handsome and powerful....and Goldenflower wouldn't be happy. Brindleface had been arguing with Tigerstar's old mate a lot lately. And ThunderClan was dying slowly and painfully, so why not? She nodded and Tigerstar smiled again. Brindleface smiled back. Tigerstar pointed with hius tail to a cave, "Why don't you go in there and make some nests. I'll sit watch for ThunderClan cats. Then we can go get your kits." Brindleface nodded and entered the cave. "A few of my friends are in there!" Tigerstar warned. Brindleface gave a grunt and turned. She walked into the cave. At the very back, she found some moss. She began filling it into the dips. There sure were a lot of them! But if Tigerstar had friends here, she wanted to help them so she filled in every dent. Then she turned towards the entrance. About 10 cats blocked her way out. Tigerstar was in the midst of them. His friends were frightening, they had collars with bones in them and long claws. One sneered at her, "Thanks for making our nests!" Brindleface shivered as Tigerstar proclaimed. "Remember how much I love you. The forest will fall under my power. This is an easy way out for you." with a flick of his tail, he left. Within an instant, the other cats started clawing Brindleface savagely. Tigerstar walked out of the den to eat something. He was almost surprised the Clans couldn't hear Brindleface's screams, they were loud. He complimented himself on his plans. Stupid she-cat. he thought as he munched on a squirrel. As if I would ever give up my power for anyone! Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics